Dr Stiles
by Lellie-Bellie
Summary: How will Stiles cope with his new found crush on a co-worker I got the idea for this playing Trauma Center since the main character in the 2nd game is called 'Dr Derek Stiles'
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Stiles

On the days Stiles visited his mother in hospital he felt helpless. He vowed he would never feel helpless in a hospital again.

So there he was many years later standing in the same room his mother has sadly passed away in but this time he was Dr Stiles, a new graduate from medical school. He heard the voice of Melissa McCall calling his name, he turned around to see the woman who had practically been his mother since he was 11. Stiles decided aging suited Melissa with strands of grey within her deep black hair and the slight smile lines she was starting to gain 'God morning Doctor Stiles. . . God that sounds weird saying that doesn't it' Melissa laughed 'anyway I'm here to tell you the Doctor you will be shadowing this week has arrived so I'm here to introduce you . . . and keep the peace'

'Keep the peace?' Stiles stated in mock insult 'I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about'

Melissa just rolled her eyes and motioned for Stiles to follow her'

When they arrived at the Nurse's station Stiles noticed a few doctors stood around and wondered who he'd be shadowing, he was hoping for the stocky blonde stood by the computer

'Derek this is Stiles' Melissa announced

'What the hell is a Stiles?' A man previously unnoticed by Stiles made his way over from the corner of the room

'Is he. .. He better be joking' Stiles huffed

'Dr Hale this is Dr Stilinski, he will be shadowing you this week as today is his first day at Beacon Hills Hospital'

'Oh so you are a Stiles?'

Stiles looked up to size up his tormentor and knew straight away he was screwed, well and truly screwed. Dr Hale was the most gorgeous man Stiles had ever seen, tall, muscled but not too muscley, dark hair with a slightly longer than a 5 o'clock shadow

'Yes I am a Stiles' he snapped 'but since I am a professional I prefer 'Dr Stilinski' Derek looked up from the clip board he was holding and raised an eyebrow at Stiles in amusement 'Well Then Dr Stilinski you better follow me, we have a lot of rounds to do today' the sarcasm wasn't hard to spot in his voice. Melissa closed her eyes and started to mumble. Stiles hoped she was praying for Derek's life because by god he was going to need it.

Stiles followed Derek into the Geriatric ward of the hospital the atmosphere between the two was very tense and Stiles cursed the day he decided to return to Beacon Hills. It was halfway through his sentence that Stiles realised Derek was talking

'. . . and remember to always smile'

Smile, Stiles could do that. Upon entering the department his smile faltered slightly the sight of frail old people wired up to lots of machines broke Stiles' heart

'Hey I told you if you can't handle it stay outside'

Stiles was beginning to resent Dr Hale already and they'd only known each other 15 minutes

'I can handle it' Stiles stated defiantly

They approached a particularly frail woman with a large plaster over her shoulder

'How is your shoulder today Mrs Cooper?' Derek raised his voice

'Yes yes I would like a candle holder' Mrs Cooper smiled sweetly at the Doctors in front of her

'Ooh who are you my dear; I've never seen you around here before'

'I'm Dr Stilinski; it's my first day today'

'How lovely, now I have two handsome doctors, my sister Mabel will be jealous' Mrs Cooper giggled

Derek stood to the right of Mrs Cooper fluffing her pillows and pouring her Orange juice into a cup whilst Stiles chatted to the woman.

'Ok Mrs Cooper could you tell me how you broke your shoulder for me?' Stiles asked. While Mrs Cooper was telling the story of how she had fallen down the stairs, stiles removed the cast and checked the swelling and bruising.

'Your shoulder looks like it is healing well , but we need to let your skin breathe for a while so there will be another doctor along in an hour or so to give you a fresh cast ' Stiles smiled at Mrs Cooper and received a wink in return. Derek did not look pleased at this

'Remember Derek you have to smile' Stiles taunted. To which he received a snarl 'What's wrong did I steal your favourite patient from you?' the silence he was met with made him laugh out loud 'Oh My God I did steal your favourite patient didn't I?' Derek just told Stiles' to shut up and stalked off to see his next patient. Stiles had to run to keep up.

Stiles was sat in the break room having his lunch when Derek walked in and sat next to him, a little too close for Stiles to cope with. A gust came in through the window and blew the smell of Derek towards Stiles and damn he smelled good. Stiles hoped Dr Hale hadn't noticed the noise he made in the back of his throat. Unfortunately the raised eyebrow he got off Derek said otherwise

'Err. . This is a damn good sandwich'.

Derek's pager went off so he had to abandon both Stiles and his lunch, once Derek had left the room Stiles slammed his head on the table until the sound of the door stopped him in embarrassment

'Please don't be Derek; please don't be Derek 'he whispered. Stiles turned his head and saw a sideways Derek frowning at him'

'Another doctor got there before me so I um came back for my lunch'

'Stiles picked his head off the table 'yeah totally understandable'.

Derek picked up his lunch again but this time he sat further away from stiles than previously. Stiles noticed this.

Stiles swears Melissa is his guardian angel as seconds later she came into the break room announcing Scott was here to see Stiles. Dr Stilinski couldn't move out of his chair quick enough and in his haste to leave the room spilled his yogurt all down his jumper.

'Scott my man never have I been so pleased to see you'

'It's good to see you too buddy, how's your first day going?'

'Awful just awful'

'How so?'

'Dude have you ever met Dr Hale?'

Scott looked at Stiles in confusion 'yeah many times he's a nice guy'

'Yeah that's the problem, he has no flaws, he is perfect'

Scott suddenly understood Stiles situation 'You have a crush on him don't you'

'Is it that obvious' Stiles dead panned

A beeping noise distracted the pair from their conversation, Scott realised it was coming from his watch 'sorry man my break Is over I better back to back to the vets'. Stiles and Scott hugged it out and Stiles left to go wash the yoghurt out of his jumper


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Stiles

'Maroon Scott he was wearing maroon' Stiles was pacing his apartment on the phone after his second day at the hospital.

'What's wrong with maroon, I wear maroon'

'Nobody should suit wearing maroon, but it matches perfectly with his skin tone and. . Oh my god I'm turning into a teenage girl'

Scott giggled down the phone 'Dude relax you'll find something that shatters you illusion?'

'Nope I don't think so , we were in the paediatric ward today and the kids acted like he was some kind of god, cheering his name when we walked in, he makes me look like the child snatcher in comparison'. Stiles had always thought he was good with children until he met Derek.

Scott wracked his brain to find something wrong with Derek 'I bet he's one of those guys who actually put the toilet seat down'. Stiles snorted at that thought

'I'll have to test that theory sometime'

'Umm Stiles how are you going to do that, without being a total creeper?'

'Dude I'm the Sheriff's son, I've done all sorts without him finding out, I'm sure I can monitor Derek's toilet habits without him noticing'. . . 'Wait now I've said that out loud it does sound weird'

'Uh huh, anyway I have to go, good luck with Derek'

'Yeah thanks man'

Stiles woke the next morning quite grumpy after getting very little sleep; his mood did not get any better when he arrived at the hospital.

'REMOVE HEAD FROM SPHINCTER THEN DRIVE' he shouted to the man on the motorbike who cut him off and stole his parking space.

As he huffed into the hospital after eventually finding a parking space he spotted the leather clad man biker form earlier. Stiles clapped a hand on his shoulder from behind 'Hey man your move out there was not cool'

The biker turned around as he removed his helmet and Stiles was met with the face of Dr Hale. 'Problem Dr Stilinski?'

A look of pure horror quickly took over Stiles' face 'You cannot be serious'

'I'm sorry what?'

'The universe is out to get me I swear'

'Stiles what the hell are you going on about?' Dr Hale's brow creased in concern

'You, with your perfectly groomed facial hair, and brilliantly white teeth and the leather and – Oh god WHY AM I STILL TALKING?'

Stiles ran down the corridor as quickly as his long legs could carry him.

Derek Was still stood with a shocked expression on his face when Melissa entered the hospital .

'Derek are you ok?'

'Um. . yeah, Stiles. . . '

'And in English this time?'

'Stiles complimented me'

'I don't understand why that has you so confused?' now it was Melissa's brow creasing in concern.

Dr Hale stalked off to do his rounds before Melissa got her answer.

Stiles winced when he heard footsteps enter the room behind him, Derek decided he didn't want things to be awkward between him and Dr Stilinski as they would be working together for a good few years , so decided to play it cool.

'You know you missed one thing off your list of compliments'

Stiles turned around to face Derek and noticed he was wearing the Maroon Scrubs again 'God Damn it Derek!' that was not the response Dr Hale was hoping for.

'If you are embarrassed I can leave?'

'nah you don't have to do that , I'm sure I'll get over myself . . . so what did I miss off the list?'

'My awesome taste in movies, I heard you quote '10 Things I hate about you to me in the parking lot'

'Oh my god you know that film?'

'Dude I grew up in the 90's of course I know that film'

'ah , you hankered a thing for Julia Stiles?'

'Nah I was more of a Heath Ledger fan , though im starting to warm up to a certain Stiles'

Derek winked before exiting the room leaving Stiles dumbfounded

'What the hell just happened?' Stiles mumbled

'I'd say that man has a crush on you' Stiles screamed as his previously sleeping patient awoke.

A/N – sorry for this chapter being so short , I wrote it whilst taking a break from revision.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was Erica's turn to listen to stiles ranting about Dr Hale, She'd already heard about how good his ass looked in his motorbike leathers and was now listening to stiles talk about the encounter they had in the ward.

'But I'm starting to warm up to another Stiles . . . what does that even mean?' Stiles whined.

'I think you know exactly what that means you just don't want to admit the hot doctor has a crush on you'

'That's because the hot doctor does not have a crush on me thank you very much Erica'

'I'm gunna stop by tomorrow and scope the two of you out'.

'Erica don't you dare!'

Erica hung up the phone before she heard Stiles' comment.

Stiles looked down at his clipboard as he walked into A&E 'Miss Reyes you are next please'. His mouth hung open as Erica stood up in the corner clutching her arm.

'Did you seriously break your arm to come spy on me and Derek?'

'No you imbecile, I was play fighting with Boyd, and you know what he's like with his super human strength'.

'Come on then let's get you bandaged up'

Stiles was nearly finished examining Erica when Derek walked in the room and he didn't miss the smirk on Erica's face.

'Dr Hale I thought you were on your lunch break?'

' I was'

' so how come you are back so soon?'

'Time is an illusion. Lunchtime doubly so.'

This time it was Erica noticing the smile on Stiles face

'Dr Stilinski you can go on your lunch break now if you wish, I'll finish up this patient'

Stiles placed his stethoscope on the table and waved to Erica

'I think I'll call Boyd on my lunch, compliment him on such a clean break, it's truly spectacular'

'HAR HAR' Erica replied while Stiles walked out of the door

'So do you are Dr Stilinski know each other?

'Yeah we went to high school together , he's such a goofball'

'Yeah you don't need to tell me that'

The rest of Erica's appointment was spent telling Derek horror stories of high school Stiles while he wrapped a neon green cast around her arm.

'Hey I don't have any more appointments for a while how about me and you grab some coffee and you tell me more about Stiles?'

'Are you allowed to have coffee with your patients?' Erica enquired

'You aren't my patient; you are Dr Stilinski's patient

'Then yeah I guess I have time for coffee'.

Stiles did a double take as he walked past the hospital café, why were Erica and Derek having coffee together?. The realisation suddenly dawned on him and before he knew it his legs were carrying him towards the table Erica and Derek were sat at.

'Would it save you a lot of time if I just gave up and went mad now?'

Erica looked between Sties and Derek in confusion as they started laughing

'What did I miss?'

'Hitchhikers' was the only response she gained from Derek

'Still not understanding what the pair were talking about Erica got up and left them to it.

'Hey Erica , So long and thanks for all the fish'

'huh?' Erica was very confused at this point.

'Im going to steal your Tuna sandwich , I left my lunch at home'

'Yeah sure whatever, see you later Stiles , Nice to finally meet you Dr Hale'. Erica could practically feel Stiles' eyes burning holes in her back as she walked away.

'So you like Guide to The Galaxy aswell?' Stiles enquired

'Course I do, that franchise is a classic, I read the trilogy as a child'

'Showing your age abit there Dr Hale, as of 2009 it was a trilogy+2'

'That literally makes no sense'

'That's because you don't have a Point Of View Gun'

'Maybe not but I have a towel'

'I can't believe Erica has never heard of The Hitchhiker's guide, that's got to be a sin surely' Stiles commented

'Maybe you should intervene and make her watch it' Derek interjected

'yes , yes I will totally do that . . hey you could along too if you want , I can educate you on the plus 2's of the trilogy'. Stiles nervously bit his lip waiting for a reply from Derek.

'Yeah that would be great , just give me a time and a place and I'll be there.

Stiles was starting to love his life as a doctor.


End file.
